Je te protegerais
by mimi yuy1
Summary: Le combat d'Asgarde touche à sa fin lorsqu'une nouvelle menace apparait. Non Yaoi.
1. Départ d'Asgarde

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr

Origine : Saint seiya (la version animée des Chevaliers du Zodiaques, mais je crois que tout le monde avait compris ^_____^ )

Genre : Seiyar s'en prend plein la gueule par amour pour Athéna ?

Remarque 1 : L'action se situe à la fin de la seconde partie de la série à savoir juste après la bataille d'Asgarde. Il s'agit d'une suite personnelle écrite au temps jadis où je n'aurais jamais été mettre de Yaoi dans mes histoires. Alors va falloir s'y faire mon Seiyar aime les femmes et ne s'en cache pas !

Remarque 2 : Cette fic peut paraître assez étrange. C'est que j'ai tenté de garder le ton de la série et au final, ca donne plus de la parodie que du réalisme. Faut dire que la série animée doublée en français était plutôt gâtée question dialogue ^_^;;; Bref, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, mais je doute que quiconque le sois tout autant à la lire. (Je serais bien étonnée de recevoir au moins une review avec cette fic ^_^;;)

Bonne lecture quand même !

__

En italique : Remarques débiles de l'auteur ^__^

****

Je te protégerais……

****

Partie un : Départ d'Asgarde.

Ils venaient d'en finir. 

La dernière bataille venait de prendre fin et ils pouvaient enfin aller rejoindre leur Déesse pour l'en informer. Une fois encore, les fiers chevaliers d'Athéna sortaient victorieux d'un long et dur combat. Grisés par leur victoire, ils ne sentaient plus le froid si glacial qui les avait tant fait souffert au cours de cette longue et exténuante journée. Douze heures que Saorie, réincarnation de la Déesse Athéna, tenait bon au pied d'une haute falaise, priant de toute son âme le Dieu Odin de bien vouloir conserver ce froid extrême afin que la fonte des neiges ne vienne pas anéantir tout le reste de la planète. Mais maintenant que la Princesse de Polaris venait de recouvrir ses esprits, tout allait pouvoir reprendre son cours normal. 

Enfin, jusqu'à l'arrivé de leur prochain ennemi……

//

Seiyar ne doutait plus que cette guerre incessante entre le bien et le mal ne s'arrêterait jamais. La seule véritable interrogation était : jusqu'à quand, lui et ses compagnons seraient capable de leurs tenir tête ? Chaque ennemi venu à leur rencontre était plus fort que le précédent, mieux préparé et plus amène d'obtenir leur rêve, à savoir dominer la terre. Eux, bien que très jeunes, vieillissaient et accumulaient fatigue et blessures. Aussi, un petit répit aurait été le bienvenu.

Tout à ses pensées. Le chevalier Pégase se dirigea vers celle à qui ils avaient promis obéissance et protection. Pour ce qui était de la protection, jamais personne ne pourrait lui reprocher de ne pas mettre toutes ses forces et tout son cœur dans sa tache. Mais en ce qui concernait le second vœu, il était bien le premier à avouer sa petite défaillance. Il fallait le comprendre. Comment pouvait-il se laisser diriger par cette petite pimbêche pleurnicharde qui osait continuer à s'habiller de façon si ……aucun mot n'était suffisant pour l'aider à décrire ce qu'il ressentait face aux goûts vestimentaires de sa belle.

Sa belle ? 

Oui. Sa belle et douce qu'il défendrait toujours jusqu'à la mort. 

Il avait beau nier tous ses sentiments et afficher haut et fort son dégoût pour cette princesse de pacotille, il ne pouvait réfuter l'évidence. Depuis déjà bien longtemps ce n'était pas son serment à Athéna qui le poussait à prendre tant de risque et à se lancer dans tant de bataille. A croire que la demoiselle l'avait aussi compris. Si elle n'était pas toujours en danger de mort, il ignorait sincèrement s'il aurait accepté de lutter ainsi face à de tels hommes. Après tout il n'avait jamais rien fait dans ce but beau et noble qu'est la paix sur terre. Son entraînement n'avait pour intérêt que de gagner l'armure de Pégase pour la remettre en échange de sa sœur. Sœur si aimée et éloignée de lui. Tandis que le combat intergalactique n'était pour lui qu'un moyen de se faire connaître au monde dans l'espoir illusoire que Seika vienne à lui. 

Toujours elle, Seika. Il avait toujours fait ses choix pour la revoir elle. Il n'était qu'un homme faible et égoïste. Incapable de se battre pour autre chose que ces propres désirs. Sa sœur, sa bien aimée. Les véritables héros ne combattent pas dans l'espoir d'obtenir une récompense. Les véritables héros n'abandonnent pas régulièrement leur amis sur leur route pour atteindre au plus vite l'objectif qu'ils se donnent. Non, il était loin d'être de ces hommes admirables que l'on respecte et que l'on adule des siècles durant, devenant à terme de véritable légende. Imaginez un peu ! La légende du Chevalier Pégase ou Seiyar et ses milles et une femme. Car, il avait beau être jeune, pauvre et pas romantique pour un sou, il pouvait se vanter de les collectionner les donzelles amoureuses. Mais une seule d'entre elles, était-elle seulement sincère avec lui ? 

Quelque soit leurs réponses, toutes ces jolies questions, n'allaient pas ramener celle qui occupait actuellement toutes ses pensées. Car sa très chère Athéna, venait encore de faire des siennes. Au lieu de rester sagement à l'extrémité de la parois rocheuse où elle avait pris place à leur départ pour le combat, la demoiselle avait réussit à faire s'effondrer toute une partie derrière elle, se coupant ainsi du continent. A présent, elle les regardait souriante, ne tenant plus sur ses jambes, sur son petit îlot isolé de tous.

Shun – Elle est trop faible ! Elle ne pourra pas revenir toute seule.

Seiyar – * Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné ? * Je vais la chercher !

Le Chevalier n'entendant pas les remarques judicieuses d'un certain dragons, prit son élans et sauta rejoindre la jeune fille.

Athéna – Seiyar !!!! Vous avez tous réussi ?

Seiyar – Comme tu vois, toujours fidèles au poste. Aller viens, je vais te ramener.

Il s'apprêtait à la prendre dans ses bras quand une vague gigantesque et d'une violence encore jamais vue, les recouvrit en moins d'une seconde. Les chevaliers restèrent impuissant face à ce déchaînement de la nature. Tout comme les deux jeunes princesses qui regardaient médusées la scène totalement irréaliste. Lorsque l'eau se retira enfin, ils n'avaient devant eux qu'un îlot vide, dépourvu de toute vie.

Shiryu – Que vient-il de se passer ?

Shun – La puissance de cette tornade a du les entraîner un peu plus loin.

Le chevalier du cygne présentait un visage grave et inquiétant, tout en serrant contre lui la petite sœur de Polaris.

Hyoga – Espérons qu'ils ne sont pas loin. Le soleil va bientôt se coucher et aucun d'eux n'est habitué au froid polaire. Malgré toute leur puissance, après les batailles que nous venons d'affronter, il se peut qu'ils n'en survivent pas.

Shiryu – Ne dis pas ça ! Ils nous ont tous deux montré dans le passé avoir plus de ressources qu'on ne l'aurait cru.

Hyoga – Je l'espère Shiryu. Oui, je l'espère de tout mon cœur. 

//

Le froid, encore et toujours ce fichu froid. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour avoir à combattre dans un pays chaud. Certes il ne supporterait sûrement pas les chaleurs extrêmes comme celle de l'île de la mort où ce charmant et si conviviale Ikki avait du subir son entraînement. Mais si seulement ils pouvaient retourner en Grèce, il ne s'en sentirait pas plus mal.

Après quelques minutes d'interrogation profonde sur le lieu de ses futures vacances, le chevalier rouvrit enfin les yeux et comprit la raison d'une telle température. Il était allongé de tout son long sur de la glace tandis qu'une abondante chute de neige tombait sur ses épaules.

Seiyar - * Super ! Me voilà au cœur d'une future tempête !*

Après s'être redressé, un rapide tour d'horizon lui permit d'apercevoir Saorie étendue et inconsciente à quelques mètres de lui. Il se dirigeait donc rapidement vers elle lorsqu'une très puissante "aura" fit son entrée.

Meltior – Où vas-tu Chevalier ?

Seiyar - * Quoi ? Quelle est cette force qui me paralyse ? * ^_^;;;;; _mdr rien qu'à l'écrire_

Meltior – Mon maître m'a demandé de lui ramener Athéna vivante mais j'ai l'impression qu'avant cela il me faudra te tuer ! Ai-je tort ?

Seiyar – Ton intuition est juste. Tu ne toucheras pas à Athéna tant que je serais en vie. Mais de là à ce que tu me tues. Je crois que tu te surestimes peut-être un peu trop.

Meltior – C'est ce que nous allons voir.

Seiyar – Par le poing de Pégase !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

………….

__

Désolé mais moi et les scènes de combats c'est pas l'entente parfaite !

^_^,,,,,,,

…………

Le chevalier d'Athéna venait de prendre un coup d'une extrême violence lorsqu'il réussit de son coté à asséner sa meilleur botte et ainsi gagner le combat.

Meltior – Tu m'as peut-être terrassé, mais saches que mon coup fatal est à retardement. Tu es mort mais tu ne le sais pas encore _(Quoi ????? C'était un disciple de Ken ????)._ Dans quelques heures, tu ne pourras plus bouger et ton cœur littéralement gelé ne battra plus.

L'homme n'eut pas la force d'en dire plus et s'effondra pour ne plus jamais se relever. 

Seiyar resta septique face à de telles paroles. Il ne se sentait pas différent et de nombreux adversaires aimaient mourir en se croyant malgré tout vainqueurs. N'y pensant plus, il se dirigea de nouveau vers Athéna.

Seiyar – Saorie ?

La jeune femme ouvrit ses yeux à l'appel de son nom. Puis aidé de son ami, se releva pour se rendre compte de leur position.

Athéna – Seiyar ? Mais où sommes nous ?

Seiyar – Je n'en sais rien. Je suppose que c'est cette grande vague qui nous a entraîné jusqu'ici.

__

^_^;; Ce qu'il est intelligent quand même !

Un vent glacial fit alors frémir la jeune fille qui n'était toujours qu'habillée d'une simple robe décolletée.

Seiyar - * Mais on n'a quand même pas idée de s'habiller comme ca, quand on va au pole Nord !!!*

Athéna – As-tu une idée de la direction à prendre ?

Seiyar – Je suppose qu'en s'éloignant du couché du soleil nous devrions retrouver la route d'Asgarde.

Athéna – Bien. 

La Déesse regarda enfin son chevalier et constata que ce dernier présentait bon nombre de blessures.

Athéna – Seiyar, tu es blessé.

Seiyar – Ne t'en fait pas pour moi Saorie. N'oublie pas que je suis un chevalier d'Athéna. Il m'en faut plus. Quand au froid, l'armure me protège, ce qui n'est pas ton cas.

Athéna – Bien. Dans ce cas, partons !

Elle s'éloigna à petits pas, lorsqu'il la retint l'obligeant à se tourner vers lui.

Seiyar – Attends ! Laisses moi t'aider.

Athéna – Pas question !

Seiyar – Alors pardonne moi.

Athéna – De quoi….?

Saorie n'eut guère le temps de se révolter face à son attitude clairement machiste que celui qui avait juré de toujours la protéger venait de la frapper dans le ventre, la laissant s'écrouler dans ses bras.

Athéna – …Je croyais que tu ne frappais pas les femmes ?

Seiyar – Pour moi tu n'es pas une femme. * Mais ma déesse *

__

Ce que c'est mignon, il vient de lui faire une supère déclaration d'amour qu'elle va prendre pour une déclaration de guerre ! Gare à lui à son réveil.

La demoiselle ayant perdu connaissance, Seiyar put enfin prendre son précieux fardeau dans ses bras et avancer à travers la tempête naissante vers le royaume d'Asgarde .

//

Au Palais, toute l'armée du peuple d'Asgarde était en effervescence. Le seul mot d'ordre était de retrouver au plus vite la princesse Saorie Kido et son chevalier. Après des heures de recherches infructueuses, Shiryu et Shun finirent par revenir déçus de leur échec à ne pas les avoir retrouvés, attendant dorénavant avec impatience des nouvelles de leur ami Hyoga. De par son entraînement, de dernier était encore le seul à pouvoir affronter le désert de glace sous la nuit tombée. Mais là encore, il dut s'avouer vaincu. Le dernier chevalier ne les avait pas plus aperçu.

Polaris – La nuit est déjà bien avancée, vous ne pourrez plus les trouver dans ces conditions.

Shiryu – Nous ne pouvons pas les abandonner ainsi !

Hyoga – Non. La princesse à raison. Il nous sera impossible d'avancer dans cette tempête et cette nuit noir. Nous serions capable de ne pas les voir à moins d'un mètre. 

Ils devaient donc se résigner à attendre. Attendre le lever du jour et espérer que la nuit n'aurait pas fait office de faucheuse.

//

Il marchait depuis des heures portant dans ses bras sa belle, comme il aimait la nommer ainsi pour lui-même, lorsqu'il prit conscience que ce Meltior ne lui avait pas menti. Il sentait progressivement ses veines geler et les battements de son cœur ralentir, au point d'avoir de plus en plus de difficultés à respirer. Non, il ne devait surtout pas faire une fixation sur cette histoire. Il repoussa la peur qui s'insinuait en lui pour reprendre plus décidé que jamais sa route vers ce qu'il jugeait être la bonne direction.

__

Pour peu qu'il se soit trompé de coté et ils ^_^;;; sont pas sortie les pauves ' !!

Il devait les sortir de ce désert de glace au plus vite. Une fois dans la forêt, Athéna pourrait survivre seule, s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose. Mais en attendant, pour leur faire supporter ce froid toujours plus agressif, toujours plus impensable, il déploya son énergie cosmique bienveillante autour d'eux. Il marcha ainsi, le reste de la nuit en pleine obscurité, ne suivant que son instinct pour les guider. Puis ils arrivèrent enfin à la forêt d'Asgarde. Encore quelques heures et ils seraient enfin de retour auprès de leurs amis. Une aura bien connue semblait d'ailleurs lui indiquer le chemin à suivre.

Seiyar – * Merci pour tout Shiryu, cela va devenir un peu plus facile, grâce à toi *

Comme bien souvent, le jeune homme venait de parler trop vite. Soudainement le mal qui le rongeait venait d'avoir raison de lui. Comme dans un ralenti de cinéma, il mit genoux à terre, gardant Athéna tout contre lui.

Seiyar – Athéna, me pardonneras-tu ? Je suis trop faible, je n'arriverais pas à te protéger comme tu le mérites.

Contemplant amoureusement le corps inconscient de ce qui n'était encore qu'une adolescente, le chevalier Pégase regroupa alors ses dernières forces afin de faire exploser sa cosmo-énergie pour la protéger des intempéries, ignorant son propre corps meurtri par ses multiples blessures et ce froid qui s'étendait toujours plus loin dans ses entrailles. En moins de quelques instant ce fut alors le noir total. Il n'y avait plus rien. Le jeune homme venait de perdre connaissance.

//

Saorie reprit aussitôt conscience. Une voix l'incitait à revenir au plus vite à la réalité. Mais comment accepter de son plein gré de ne pas continuer à se laisser bercer par cette douce chaleur qui ne cessait de l'envelopper.

Sa chaleur.

Seiyar.

Il ne lui avouerait jamais ses sentiments pour elle. Pourtant parfois elle se prenait à espérer que ses coups d'œil vers elle et ses incessants reproches étaient bien le signe d'un quelconque intérêt à son égard. Mais la voix de la raison s'intensifia et elle rouvrit enfin les yeux. Il la tenait serré dans ses bras et son premier réflexe fut de se blottir un peu plus contre lui.

Athéna – Seiyar. Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de faire ça ? Tu devrais savoir que je peux tout autant que toi affronter les pires intempéries.

Il ne lui répondit pas. Lui en voulait-il pour une raison ou une autre ? Encore son orgueil mal placé en action sans aucun doute. C'est quand elle voulu croiser son regard qu'elle prit rudement conscience de leur situation. Le jeune homme, totalement inconscient dépensait toute son énergie pour créer une sorte de cocon protecteur autour d'elle.

Athéna – Oh mon Dieu Seiyar. Arrête !!! Je t'en supplie ! Rassemble ton énergie pour toi et cesses de me protéger !!

Constatant qu'il ne l'entendait même pas, la déesse Athéna décida de faire exploser sa propre cosmo-énergie pour repousser celle de son chevalier. Mais la violence de ce rejet fit en sorte que le pauvre garçon se retrouva propulsé en arrière, le laissant allongé dans la neige. Le cocon ainsi rompu, les vents violents et le froid l'attaquèrent de toutes leurs forces, lui permettant de se rendre compte du sacrifice de son ami.

Athéna – Je t'en supplie. Reprends toi chevalier !!!

Pensant qu'il était seulement "vidé" de toute force, Saorie tenta alors de le réchauffer de sa propre chaleur….

__

Bouh…. la scène Saorie allongée de tout son long sur un Seiyar dans les vapes qui peux même pas en profiter un chouia !!!!!!! ^__^ Niark, je suis cruelle 

….ignorant que par ce geste, elle repoussait les effets secondaires d'un certain coup devant agir à retardement. 

Au bout de quelques minutes, Seiyar reprit finalement conscience comme s'il venait d'obtenir une bouffée d'air après une longue apnée. Rouvrant tout aussi violemment ses yeux, il se redressa aussi vite tout en gardant la jeune femme toujours dans ses bras.

Athéna – Seiyar ! Comment te sens-tu ?

Seiyar – Saorie ? Que ?

Pas la peine de lui poser la question. En moins de quelques secondes, il venait de se rappeler des derniers évènements et d'un détail de choix, son cœur n'allait plus tarder à le lâcher. N'écoutant pas les protestations de son bagage …

__

^_^;; en voilà une belle métaphore pour la demoiselle

…il se releva donc sans plus attendre pour reprendre sa marche, telle une véritable petite machine mécanique.

Athéna – Seiyar arrête de faire ça ! Et laisses moi descendre !!!!!!!!!

Seiyar – Inutile de me crier dessus. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je te porterais jusqu'au Palais !

__

J'ai oublié de préciser qu'elle était pieds nus en plus du reste (dans le dessins animés aussi, si je me souviens bien)

Ne pouvant clairement pas avoir son mot à dire, Saorie abandonna la bataille pour se contenter de repousser soigneusement l'aura du chevalier pour les protéger par SA propre cosmo-énergie à elle. Le fait qu'il ne se rende pas compte de son manège l'inquiétait un peu. A moins qu'il s'abstenait de tout commentaire pour ne pas ajouter à leur soudaine mauvaise entente.

//

Enfin son chemin de croix prenait fin, ils arrivaient aux portes même du Palais. Sa belle ne semblait vraiment pas apprécier qu'il la porte ainsi devant tous ces soldats aussi il finit par céder. Dommage, il y prenait du plaisir lui, à la tenir serré contre lui. Mais ce sentiment ne devait pas être réciproque au vu de son acharnement à toujours vouloir limiter leurs rapprochements.

A peine venaient-ils alors d'entrer dans le hall de l'imposante battisse que leurs amis les rejoignirent fou de joie de les revoir enfin sains et saufs.

Shiryu – Seiyar ! Tu as réussi à retrouver le Palais malgré la tempête * Et ton sens de l'orientation pourris !*

Seiyar – C'est grâce à toi Shiryu, ton aura m'a fait l'effet d'une balise. Je me suis contenté de me diriger vers elle. * Si tu crois que je ne sais pas à quoi tu penses mon gars. *

Polaris – C'est merveilleux chevalier ! Venez Princesse, nous vous avons préparé une chambre où vous pourrez enfin vous réchauffer et prendre un peu de repos.

Athéna – Je vous remercie mais je n'ai vraiment pas souffert du froid.

Elle se retourna alors vers son preux chevalier pour le remercier.

Athéna – Une fois encore, je te dois la vie Seiyar.

Seiyar – Allez donc dormir, vous ne craignez plus rien ici Princesse.

Polaris – Votre chevalier a raison, aucun ennemi ne peut franchir les murs de cette maison bâtit pas Odin lui même.

__

Je le vois bien, petit Odin construisant sa petite baraque de pécheur au pôle Nord !

Saorie venait de faire face à son hôte quand Seiyar s'effondra. Tous particulièrement étonnés de ce brusque changement d'état se précipitèrent vers lui.

Athéna – Au mon Dieu !! 

Shun – Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Ca ne peut tout de même pas être le froid ? Il était protégé par son armure et….

Athéna – Avant qu'on ne prenne le chemin du retour, il a du affronter un terrible adversaire. Ses blessures devaient être plus graves qu'il n'a bien voulu me les faire paraître.

Shiryu devint soudain livide.

Shiryu – Ce n'est pas possible ! Son cœur ! Son cœur a cessé de battre !!!!!!!

Sans plus réfléchir, Saorie prit alors son bien aimé sur ses genoux bien décidé à lui défaire son armure.

__

Est-ce bien le moment Saorie de penser à ce genre de chose ???

Hyoga – Comment est-ce possible ?

Polaris – Seul le chevalier Meltior peut tuer son adversaire plusieurs heures après leur combat. Il insuffle un fluide glacial dans le corps de son ennemi qui ne prend effet qu'à la suite de plusieurs heures.

Athéna – Et ses efforts pour me ramener au plus vite n'ont cessé de l'affaiblir tandis que son corps gelait littéralement.

Polaris – C'est déjà un miracle qu'il est put vous ramener jusqu'ici.

Athéna – Seiyar pourquoi t'obstines-tu toujours à faire passer ta vie après la mienne ?

Shun – Que pouvons nous faire ?

Polaris – Ce mécanisme est irréversible, le chevaliers Pégase est mort !

Athéna – Nonnnnnnnnnnn !!

Soudain elle se rappela qu'il avait repris connaissance après qu'elle l'ai réchauffé par sa cosmo-énergie. Peut-être l'avait-elle déjà sauvé à ce moment là. Voyant là un faible espoir, Saorie tenta le tout pour le tout et entreprit d'essayer de nouveau.

Athéna – Nous pouvons le réchauffer et faire repartir le cœur. Il n'est pas trop tard.

Plaçant ses mains sur la poitrine du jeune homme, Athéna fit alors exploser son cosmos. Au bout d'un court instant, Shiryu concentra toute sa puissance dans la paume de sa main et prenant la relève, lui infligea un coup d'une telle violence qu'il marqua inexorablement la peau du japonais à jamais. Après avoir retenu leurs souffles, ils entendirent de nouveau le battement de son cœur.

Athéna – Bravo Shiryu. Tu as réussi !! Il reprend vie.

Polaris – Malheureusement cela ne servira à rien.

Athéna – Comment ?

Polaris – Vous n'avez fait que reculer sa mort. Son corps continuera à geler dés que vous cesserez de lui transmettre votre propre chaleur. Je vous l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Ce processus est irréversible et personne n'y a jamais réchappé.

Athéna – Je ne veux pas croire que tout est perdu pour Seiyar. Il ne peut pas mourir ainsi. Non ! Pas de cette manière.

Malgré les protestations des autres chevaliers, Athéna insista pour se charger elle même du sort de Seiyar, le temps qu'ils trouvent une solution plus durable.

Athéna - * Tu n'as aucune chance Shun. Je ne te laisserais pas la tache de le réchauffer. On connaît tous tes techniques personnelles d'approche et pour ta propre survie, il vaut mieux que tu les évites avec lui. *

Elle s'installa finalement dans la chambre qui lui avait été préparé et le garda, sa tête sur ses genoux, de sorte que ses mains ne quittent jamais l'emplacement exact de son cœur.

Athéna – Je ne te laisserais pas mourir Seiyar. Tous tes sacrifices envers moi ne doivent pas avoir raison de toi. Tu m'entends ??

//

Les deux princesses d'Asgarde ne cessèrent alors de rechercher inlassablement une solution au problème du chevalier d'Athéna sans beaucoup de succès. Aucun grimoire et aucun médecins, sorciers ou autre marabouts ne savaient comment stopper les effets de ce fluide mortel. 

Polaris – La seule manière de combattre le prince des glaces, serait de trouver son équivalent au feu.

Shun – Ikki. Si seulement tu étais resté près de nous.

//

Dans la chambre.

Athéna – Seiyar, si seulement je pouvais te rendre le centième de ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Désespérée de ne rien pouvoir faire de plus pour le sauver, la jeune fille finit par laisser échapper une larme, suivi d'une seconde et soudain d'un flot qu'elle ne pouvait plus interrompre tant la douleur de savoir qu'elle allait le perdre lui faisait mal.

Seiyar – Saorie ? Me prendrais-tu pour un mouchoir ?

Athéna – Seiyar !!!!!!!!!!!!!

Surprise par son réveil, elle intensifia son cosmos de joie ce qui ne pouvait guère paraître inaperçu.

Seiyar – Pourquoi m'entoures-tu de ton cosmos et surtout pour qu'elle raison obscure, je me trouve ici, seul dans une chambre du Palais avec toi ? * Aurais-je pris la cuite de ma vie pour ne pas m'en souvenir ?*

Athéna – Ton combat avec Meltior a eu raison de tes dernières forces. Après m'avoir ramené jusqu'ici, son coup fatal a fini par avoir raison de ton cœur.

Seiyar – Alors il disait vrai. Son coup pouvait réellement me geler le cœur. Mais dans ce cas, je devrais être mort.

Athéna – Shiryu et moi avons réussi à le faire repartir.

Seiyar – Je vous dois donc la vie à tout les deux.

Se contentant de ces explications, Seiyar se redressa pour informer la réincarnation d'Athéna des nouvelles menaces qui pesaient sur eux.

Seiyar – Nous devons nous préparer. Meltior n'était qu'un éclaireur. Ses compagnons d'armes ne vont plus tarder à venir attaquer Asgarde. Et nous, nous devons de les protéger, après avoir …… * Après avoir tué tout ces dignes chevaliers d'Asgarde qui ne méritaient vraiment pas de mourir de nos mains * 

Athéna – Attends Seiyar ! Tu ne peux pas encore te lever. Tu es encore trop faible.

Toujours assis aux cotés de la jeune femme sur le lit, le chevalier se tourna vers elle pour tenter de la rassurer comme il pouvait.

Seiyar – Saorie, je te promet qu'après tout cela je me reposerais. Mais avant nous devons nous battre.

Il ne se laissa pas rattraper pas les mains tendues et s'écarta un peu plus d'elle lorsqu'il sentit comme un coup de poignard lui déchirer la poitrine. La douleur fut si violente qu'il ne put réprimer un cri de souffrance alors qu'Athéna se précipitait vers lui pour le serrer de toute ses forces, sa tête reposant contre son dos. Ne supportant pas ce qu'il venait de comprendre, le jeune homme frappa violemment le lit de rage, alors que son muscle cardiaque reprenait doucement son office. 

Seiyar – Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Athéna – Nous n'avons pas réussi à te débarrasser du mal qui consume ton corps. Si personne ne se charge de te réchauffer, tu mourras.

Seiyar – Pourquoi mon propre cosmos ne peut-il pas s'en charger lui même ?

Athéna – Peut-être y arriveras-tu si tu reprends suffisamment de force.

Seiyar – Cela signifie que je dois puiser cette force dont tu me parles de ton propre cosmos ?

Athéna – Oui.

Seiyar – C'est impossible.

Athéna – Comment ?

Seiyar – Saorie, j'ai juré de te protéger et de te servir au péril de ma vie. Me servir de toi m'est interdit. Tu dois le comprendre, je n'en ai pas le droit.

Athéna – Ecoutes moi bien Chevalier. Comme tu me l'as dit cette nuit, je ne te laisses pas le choix. D'autres combats plus terribles encore nous attendent alors tu dois vivre pour en sortir vainqueur !!!!!

Sur ses paroles, elle le força à reprendre une position couchée et se laissa glisser sur lui, sa tête et ses mains contre son cœur. Gêné de la voir s'installer ainsi, il fut surtout touché de sa générosité si spontanée.

Seiyar – Egoïste, tu ne penses qu'à tes batailles.

Mais il capitula. L'entourant de ses bras, il se laissa envahir du cosmos chaud et rassurant de sa Déesse. Inconsciemment, celle-ci ferma les yeux pour se blottir tout contre le chevalier.

Athéna – Me pardonneras-tu un jour notre enfance ?

Seiyar – C'était il y a longtemps Saorie. Je crois qu'à l'époque déjà, nous savions qu'aucun de nous deux ne s'abaisserait devant l'autre.

Athéna – Je suis désolée.

La tristesse de savoir être la cause de toutes ces souffrances qu'il devait sans cesse supporter, l'entraîna une fois encore à laisser échapper ses larmes.

Seiyar – * Cessera t'elle un jour de pleurer pour si peu ? *

//

Au Palais d'Asgarde l'effervescence était de mise. Des éclaireurs venaient de les informer de l'arrivée prochaine d'un groupe de chevaliers sombres bien décidés à profiter de la mort des chevaliers d'Asgarde pour prendre le contrôle du royaume.

Polaris – Comment allons nous les empêcher de prendre le contrôle du pays ?

Shiryu – Ne vous en faites pas Princesse, nous ne les laisserons pas faire. Vous êtes sous la protection d'Athéna, ne l'oubliez pas.

Flamme – Hyoga, je t'en pris faites tous très attention.

Prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras, le chevalier du cygne la rassura comme il le pouvait.

Hyoga – Le plus important pour l'instant est de protéger Saorie et les deux princesses. La glace n'a pas encore reprit tout son domaine, il ne faut donc pas cesser les prières sacrées au Dieu Odin.

Shiryu – Shun, Hyoga ! Partez devant les mettrent à l'abri. Moi je vais essayer de les ralentir le plus possible.

Shun – Seul ! C'est une véritable folie. Tu ne pourras pas t'en sortir.

Seiyar – Shun a raison, c'est de la folie pure.

Shiryu n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître la personne qui venait de les rejoindre.

Shiryu – C'est toi qui me dit ça alors que tu ne devrais même pas être debout.

Seiyar – Je n'ai jamais su prendre du repos, tu le sais bien.

Une autre personne vint les rejoindre n'ayant pas beaucoup apprécié d'être abandonner durant son sommeil.

Athéna – Shiryu a raison. Tu vas mourir si tu refuses que l'on continue à t'aider. Le processus a du déjà reprendre son œuvre. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes avant que ton cœur ne cesse de battre de nouveau et tu le sais très bien.

Seiyar – Je ne le sais que trop en effet. C'est pourquoi vous allez partir avec les princesses, les mettre à l'abri comme prévu, pendant que je m'occupe de nos invités.

Hyoga – Tu n'en sortiras pas vivant.

Seiyar – Je suis déjà mort ne l'oubliez pas. Je n'ai donc rien à perdre. Shiryu, mes amis, je vous promets de les stopper. Faites moi confiance.

Le chevalier du dragon ne réfléchit pas plus et accepta son sacrifice.

Shiryu – Bien, au revoir mon ami * Pour une fois que c'est toi qu'on laisse planté en arrière ^___^*

Shiryu – Hyoga, Shun ! Partez devant avec les deux princesses. Je vous rejoins avec Saorie.

Celle-ci refusa net de le suivre, se précipitant dans les bras de Seiyar.

Athéna – Je refuse de partir sans toi !

Shiryu – Athéna, le chevalier Pégase a raison et vous le savez très bien.

Athéna – Nonnnnnnn.

Toutes ses protestations ne suffirent pas, Shiryu l'éloignait inexorablement de lui.

Athéna - * Pourquoi personne ne m'obéit dans ce royaume ? *

Seiyar – Je vous rejoins vite, je vous en fais le serment.

Shiryu - * Si une seule personne peut en venir à bout c'est bien toi Seiyar, mon ami, mon frère ……..*

Resté seul, le chevalier Pégase n'attendit pas bien longtemps la venue de leur nouveaux ennemis. Heureusement pour lui, ces derniers n'étaient pas de la trempe des chevaliers d'Asgarde. Il s'en sortirait sans difficultés. 

Un combat.

Une feinte.

Les poings de Pégase.

Premier mort.

Attaque groupée.

Carnage de la guerre.

Carnage des batailles sans merci qui n'accepte qu'un vainqueur.

Et enfin plus rien.

Plus d'agression.

Plus d'ennemis.

Le vide.

Et ce froid qui reprend doucement son œuvre.

La fin.

Seiyar était surpris de sa propre réussite. Il ne s'en croyait vraiment pas capable.

Seiyar – Adieux mes amis.

Vidé de toutes forces, il se laissa tomber à terre, bien décidé malgré sa promesse à ne plus jamais se relever. Il en aurait enfin fini de toutes ces souffrances, de toutes ces luttes sans merci. Des vacances et du repos. Un repos éternel qu'il jugeait avoir bien mérité. Mais il avait oublié un homme tapis dans l'ombre qui n'attendait que ce moment pour entrer en scène. Ce denier ressentit comme une nouvelle aura mais n'en fit pas plus attention. Il s'approcha de sa victime et le décapita d'un seul coup. Mais contre toute attente, le chevalier décapité se releva pour se jeter sur lui.

Ombre – Quoi ?? comment ???? Comment est-ce possible ?

Une silhouette apparue alors. Une silhouette imposante et magistrale, suivit comme toujours de sa traîne de feu.

Ikki – Tu n'as donc aucune fierté pour t'attaquer à un homme déjà à terre ?

Ombre – Co co co co……… _il veut dire : Comment ! ^^ _

Ikki – Tu vas mourir, lâche !

Un seul coup suffit à faire exploser le corps du miséreux. Après quoi, le loup solitaire se pencha vers son compagnon d'arme afin de comprendre ce qui avait pu le mettre dans un tel état.

Ikki – Tu te ramollis Seiyar. Ces hommes n'auraient jamais du avoir raison de toi.

Mais en le retournant sur le dos, il comprit aussitôt que ce n'était pas ces chevaliers de pacotilles les responsables de sa blessure fatale.

Ikki – Toujours à jouer les victimes à ce que je vois. * Je ne m'étonne plus que tu t'entendes aussi bien avec ta princesse *

Après avoir joué à "Ken le survivant" sur le corps de Seiyar, Ikki prit ce dernier sur l'épaule tel un sac de riz pour rejoindre le reste de la troupe.

//

Les six jeunes gens ayant fuis par l'arrière du Palais ne purent aller bien loin avant de rencontrer à leur tour des chevaliers hostiles à leur cause.

Trois combats débutèrent.

Après de très longues minutes, ils en avaient presque tous fini. Quand une pluie d'écailles vint achever l'adversaire d'Andromède.

Shun – Mais qui ? Ikki !!! Mon frère !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ikki – Tu pourrais mettre un peu plus de cœur à l'ouvrage. On n'a pas que ça à attendre.

Shun – Je… Oui. Pardonnes moi.

Ikki – Et arrêtes de t'excuser toutes les deux minutes.

Shun – Tu as raison, T_T je suis désolé.

Ikki - * Il le fait exprès. Pitié, dites moi qu'il se fou de moi ^ ^;;;*

Athéna – Ikki. Tu as sauvé Seiyar ?!!

Ikki – Que l'on ne se m'éprenne pas sur mes intentions. Je ne suis pas venu pour sauver qui que ce soit. Je l'ai juste trouvé inconscient auprès des corps d'une bonne dizaine de chevaliers qu'il venait de terrasser.

Shiryu – Tu avais donc réussi.

Shun – Mais comment peut-il être encore vivant ?

Ikki – Cet idiot a de la chance. L'une de mes attaques consiste à introduire un fluide brûlant dans le corps de mon ennemi pour le brûler de l'intérieur. Il se trouve que ce coup n'a qu'un seul antidote. Le fluide glaciale de Meltior.

Hyoga – L'inverse est donc possible.

Shiryu – Et Seiyar est enfin sauvé.

Athéna – Ces merveilleux. * Je sais que derrière ton masque de dureté, tu ne cesses de tous nous protéger. Merci Chevalier, merci beaucoup. *

Flamme – Que va t'il se passer à présent ?

Polaris – Maintenant que notre royaume ne craint plus rien, Athéna et ses fiers chevaliers vont pouvoir rentrer chez eux.

Flamme – Oh.

Athéna – Mais si certains d'entre nous voulaient rester, il n'y aurait aucun problème. Après tout, nous avons tous mérité de prendre un peu de repos. 

La remarque n'échappa pas à un certain jeune homme qui n'avait effectivement aucune envie de rentrer tout de suite. C'est donc ainsi que les protecteurs de la déesse Athéna repartirent quelques heures seulement après leur dernier combat, laissant leur ami Hyoga auprès des deux princesses.

A suivre…

C'est désolant et encore le pire est à venir dans la seconde et dernière partie de cette abomination ^_^;;


	2. Chevalier servant

Auteur : Mimi Yuy

Email : mimimuffins@yahoo.fr

Origine : Saint seiya 

Genre : Seiyar punching-ball !

Remarque : si vous avez eu le courage de venir jusqu'à cette seconde partie je vous en remercie beaucoup ^__^

__

En italique : Remarques débiles de l'auteur ^__^

****

Je te protégerais……

****

Partie deux : Chevalier servant.

Shun – Nous y allons Saorie.

Athéna – Bien, à la semaine prochaine alors. Seiyar sera sûrement réveillé pour votre retour.

Ikki – Si je puis me permettre, ce n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée de le ramener ici. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il sera très heureux de se retrouver dans cette demeure.

Athéna – Je sais.

Les deux frères quittèrent la demeure de la famille Kido pour un petit voyage d'une semaine sur les traces de leur famille perdue.

//

Où était-il cette fois-ci ? 

Loin des terres d'Asgarde s'il en croyait la brise chaude et légère qui soufflait sur son visage. 

Il pouvait même sentir le doux parfum des fleurs de Sakura.

Le Japon !!!

Ils devaient être rentré au Japon.

Il ouvrit les yeux et décida de se lever. 

Devant la fenêtre ouverte c'est avec un certain plaisir qu'il prit une grande bouffée d'air frais.

Enfin de retour au pays.

Le jeune homme tout à ses pensées n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir.

Athéna – Seiyar !!!!!! Tu…. tu t'es réveillé ?

La jeune femme se tenait face à lui, un bouquet de fleurs fraîchement coupées dans les mains, une certaine surprise reflétant sur son visage de porcelaine.

__

Au fait, mon Seiyar porte un pyjama comme celui qu'il avait lorsqu'il s'était battu contre Shina et Aioros dans le Parc de l'hôpital, la première fois qu'il endossa l'armure du Sagittaire ^__^_ ._

Un petit pincement au cœur se fit sentir dans la poitrine de l'adolescent qui ne voulu pas s'y attarder.

Seiyar – Comme tu vois. 

N'attendant pas réellement de réponse de sa part, sa belle changeait avec une certaine concentration les fleurs du vase posé sur la commode de la chambre.

Seiyar – * Toi tu as quelque chose à te reprocher.* Aurais-tu l'amabilité de me dire depuis combien de temps nous sommes rentrés ?

Athéna – Nous avons quitté Asgarde le lendemain du dernier combat. Il y a maintenant huit jours.

Seiyar – Et pourquoi ne suis-je pas mort ?

Athéna – Le chevalier du Phénix a pu se débarrasser du mal qui rongeait ton corps. 

Seiyar – Je lui dois donc aussi la vie.

Athéna – Oui.

Seiyar – Maintenant pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi tu as le visage d'une personne qui vient de croiser un fantôme? Lâches le morceau, Saorie !

Athéna – Disons que je suis assez surprise de te voir réveillé.

Seiyar – Pourquoi ?

Athéna – Nous…. nous t'avions mis sous calmant pour que ton corps puisse se reposer sans que tu ne nous obliges à user de la force.

Seiyar – Je vois que les bonnes vielles méthodes sont toujours d'actualité dans cette maison.

Athéna – Pardonnes moi.

Seiyar – Ce n'est rien. Ca partait d'une bonne intention après tout. Et puis tu devrais savoir que ce genre de chose n'a strictement aucun effet sur nous si nous ne le souhaitons pas vraiment.

Un souvenir vint alors à son esprit de Seiyar. Un souvenir d'enfance où sa sœur lui demandait de ne jamais oublier que rien ni personne ne pourrait avoir de contrôle sur lui. 

Seiyar – * Rien ni personne…….. Seika, comme tu me manques. *

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, un voile de tristesse s'empara de lui, inquiétant Saorie qui ne le quittait plus des yeux.

Athéna – Seiyar, ça ne vas pas ? Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ?

Seiyar – * Je me demande parfois si elle m'écoute vraiment * Non, tout vas bien. Je pensais juste à ma sœur.

Athéna – Si tu t'inquiètes pour elle. Saches que toute la fondation est à sa recherche depuis notre retour. Cela prendra du temps mais je suis persuadée que nous réussirons à la retrouver.

Debout devant la fenêtre ouverte, le jeune homme revint à sa contemplation du Parc.

Seiyar – Tu peux cesser tes recherches sur ma sœur.

Athéna – Quoi ?

Seiyar – J'ai tant de fois espéré la retrouver que je ne me suis jamais rendu compte que je l'avais peut-être toujours eu à mes cotés.

Athéna – Tu parles de Marine ?

Seiyar – C'est une question qui restera sans réponse. Elle a perdu la mémoire depuis le jour où elle est devenue chevalier et il me sera à jamais impossible de voir son visage.

Athéna – Oh.

Seiyar – Bien. Puisque tout est pardonné, je vais te laisser.

Athéna – Où comptes-tu aller si tu ne recherches plus ta sœur ?

Seiyar – Athènes. Je souhaite revoir Marine. Même si je ne serais jamais la vérité sur sa véritable identité, j'aime la considéré comme telle.

Athéna – Je ne veux pas t'empêcher de la revoir mais j'aurais souhaité que tu restes ici.

Seiyar – Pourquoi ? * Pitié ne me dis pas que tu as des sentiments pour moi, je ne serais pas quoi te répondre !*

Athéna – je….enfin tu……

Exaspéré de la voir tourner autour du pot, le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle pour finalement la dépasser, bien décidé à faire ses valises.

Athéna – Seiyar, je …je ressens une puissance maléfique…

Seiyar - * Et ba voilà, elle l'a sorti ! Finalement j'aurais préféré une déclaration d'amour moi ! *

Intrigué par cette révélation, il se posta face à elle, prêt à l'écouter.

Athéna – Ce qui m'effraie, c'est que je n'arrive pas à déterminer son origine.

Seiyar – Je croyais que nous avions vaincu tous ceux qui auraient pu en vouloir à Athéna ?

Athéna – Cette force semble plus puissante que celle de tous nos ennemis rencontrés jusqu'alors. Et …..

Voyant la jeune fille trembler de peur, Seiyar se décida à s'approcher d'elle pour la réconforter dans ses bras.

Seiyar – Quand, où et contre qui ? * Une seule petite semaine de vacance et il a fallu que je la passe à dormir ! *

Athéna – Mon instinct me dit que le combat ne commencera pas avant quelques temps. Mais l'ombre du mal plane au dessus de nous. Je la sens.

Seiyar – Bien. Si tu veux que je reste, je resterais.

Soulagé de le voir prendre une telle décision, Saorie se blottit dans ses bras.

Athéna – Merci. 

Seiyar – Bon, puisque je me retrouve coincé ici pour un moment. Peut-être vas-tu pouvoir répondre à cette question.

Athéna – Oui ?

Seiyar – A quelle heure mange t'on dans cette baraque ? L'air de rien, je meurs de faim moi !

La question la déstabilisa un court instant, car elle ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Toutefois, elle le prit aussi vite par la main pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

Athéna – Tout de suite, Chevalier !

//

Après un repas gargantuesque, Seiyar se promena dans le Parc de la résidence Kido, Saorie à ses cotés.

Seiyar – Je dois te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour moi à Asgarde.

Athéna – J'ai encore eu si peur pour vous, là bas.

Les deux jeunes gens venaient d'arrêter leur marche pour se retrouver face à face, toujours plus près l'un de l'autre. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à deux doigts d'échanger leur premier baiser quand Seiyar rompit l'instant.

Seiyar – Mais où sont Shiryu et les autres ?

Athéna - * Toi, je vais te tuer !!!!!!! * Shiryu est retourné aux "Cinq pics" près de son maître. Hyoga est resté à Asgarde, ayant du mal à quitter la princesse Flamme. Tandis que Shun et Ikki viennent de partir sur la tombe de leurs parents.

Seiyar - * Pardonnes moi, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce que nous allions faire était une très bonne idée *

__

Y serait pas un peu trouillard notre héros ?

//

Bon je suis du genre patient mais là il y a des limites !! Et ce Tatsumi qui ne cesse de me prendre la tête avec ses recommandations à la noix. Si j'ai envie de prendre la fourchette à gâteau pour la viande ce n'est pas un "Monsieur Protocole" qui m'en empêchera ! Quelle idée, j'ai eu d'accepter de l'accompagner à ce gala de bienfaisance ? OK, je m'ennuyais. Mais de là à accepter ça, je devais être ivre ou littéralement fou !

Le chevalier Pégase attendait depuis déjà de longues heures une certaine demoiselle, assis sur les marches du grand escalier, habillé d'un costume noir et d'une chemise blanche….

__

La classe quoi ^_^

…quand enfin, l'objet de son attente descendit plus radieuse que jamais.

Tatsumi et Kiki (_vivant au manoir depuis la fin du Sanctuaire_) la complimentèrent aussitôt pour sa beauté. Malheureusement la seule personne de qui la jeune princesse attendait une remarque positive s'abstint elle, de lui en donner.

Seiyar – C'est pas trop tôt ! On va enfin pouvoir y aller !

Tatsumi – Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…. Tu ne peux pas avoir un minimum de savoir vivre et….

Athéna – Ca suffit Tatsumi !

Tatsumi – Bien. Princesse. La limousine vous attend.

Athéna – Alors allons y.

//

Tout au long de la longue et très ennuyante réception, Seiyar s'abstint de faire trop de bêtises. Certes, il dénaturait avec le reste des invités mais Saorie semblait gérer la situation d'une main de maître. Toutefois le repas terminé, les invités discutant par petits attroupements de problèmes financiers des grands groupes industriels et des dernières avancées technologiques, le jeune homme en eut assez de faire des efforts et préféra quitter les grandes salles d'apparats où il ne se sentait décidément pas à sa place.

Il lui semblait que ce genre de soirée était plus difficile à vivre que n'importe quel combat.

Une fois dehors, il s'assit sur les marches du magistral escalier en pierre qui lui rappelait l'architecture grecque, décidé à attendre sous la chaleur de la nuit, le retour de celle qu'il était sensé accompagner. Sans plus attendre il n'oublia pas de retirer sa veste et dénouer ce fichu nœud qui l'empêchait tant de respirer.

Seiyar – Pas plus confortable qu'une armure ce truc.

Athéna – Seiyar ?

Il sentit avant même d'entendre ses paroles qui venait de le rejoindre.

Seiyar – Hum ?

Athéna – Pourquoi es-tu parti comme ça ?

Seiyar – Désolé mais je ne t'ai accompagné jusqu'ici que pour te protéger le cas échéant et pas pour te servir de faire-valoir ou de cavalier servant. 

Il ne s'était pas retourné vers elle pour lui répondre mais il ne doutait pas que ses paroles venaient de la blesser.

Athéna – Je te pris de m'excuser, je ne me suis pas rendu compte du sacrifice que je te demandais.

En colère Saorie le dépassa, se dirigeant directement vers sa voiture. Son majordome qui l'a vit arriver se précipita pour la lui ouvrir mais elle n'y entra pas pour autant.

Athéna – Je te remercie Tatsumi mais je vais rentrer à pied. Tu peux toujours raccompagner Seiyar, si le cœur t'en dit.

Ce dernier la regarda agir un sourire aux lèvres. Il aimait la voir en colère. Cette expression sciait mieux à son visage que cette moue désastreuse d'enfant gâtée qu'elle conservait encore bien trop souvent. Prenant sa veste sur l'épaule, il se leva et les rejoint.

Tatsumi – Mais, mais vous n'y pensez pas !!! Mademoiselle ! Nous sommes loin du manoir et les quartiers ne sont plus tous très sûrs à cette heure tardive ! Je vous en prie, vous ne devriez pas….

Excédée, elle fixa les deux hommes droit dans les yeux, avant de reprendre son chemin.

Tasumi – Mademoiselle revenez !!!!!! Grrrrrrr c'est encore à cause de toi, si tu….

Le jeune homme ne le laissa pas finir. Après lui avoir lancé sa veste au visage dans l'espoir illusoire de le faire taire, il commença à la suivre à distance, marchant ses mains dans les poches.

Tatsumi – S'il lui arrive quoique ce soit, je t'en tiendrais responsable Seiyar !!!!!!!! * rrrrr…. Je ne le supporterais jamais ! *

Elle n'était pas dupe, elle le sentait clairement derrière elle. Et le savoir la suivre l'exaspérait encore plus. Pour qui la prenait-il ? Elle avait toujours su se défendre gamine alors ce n'était pas depuis qu'elle était le réincarnation d'Athéna qu'elle n'allait plus savoir le faire. D'accord, elle n'était guère douée face aux sbires du grand Pope. Mais tout de même ce genre d'individus ne se trouvait pas au coin de chaque rue de Tokyo !

Totalement perdue dans ses pensés, furieuse et sentant l'aura protectrice de son chevalier veiller sur elle, la jeune femme ne fit pas attention au groupe de zonards qui s'approchait d'elle dans un objectif guère compliqué à comprendre. L'un d'eux s'apprêtait à la frapper de son couteau quand une mains ferme stoppa son geste avant qu'il n'atteigne le visage de sa victime.

Seiyar – Dites moi, on ne vous a jamais appris comment vous présenter à une Dame ?

Chef de la bande – Mais qui c'est celui-là ? Allez y ! Attrapez le moi !!!

Tous se jetèrent sur l'inconnu qui se fit un véritable plaisir de se dégourdir les jambes et de les envoyer au tapis en moins de deux secondes. 

Seiyar – En fin de compte Tatsumi ne dit pas que des âneries. * Fiers de moi, je suis ^__^*

Athéna – Je ne te connaîtrais pas, je penserais que ça t'a fait plaisir de te battre !

Seiyar – Je vois. Ca fait effectivement plaisir de constater comme tu apprécies qu'on vienne t'aider.

__

Et voilà c'est reparti !

Sont pas capables de rester deux minutes sans s'engueuler ^_^;;;

N'en pouvant plus de leur continuelles disputes, Saorie décida de calmer le jeu.

Athéna – Je te remercie Seiyar.

Seiyar – Hein ? * Qu'est-ce qu'elle me joue là ? T'es censé m'hurler dessus Saorie pas me remercier !!!!!* Je crois que tu t'en serais très bien sorti toute seule de toute façon.

Athéna – Je ne te parle pas de ça.

Seiyar – Alors je ne comprend pas.

__

Faut pas trop lui en demander non plus.

Athéna – Tu …….

C'était décidé. Il fallait le lui dire. Lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle voulait qu'il le sache avant que quelque chose de trop grave ne les empêche une fois encore de se parler, de s'écouter.

Athéna – Seiyar, je…

La jeune femme était clairement parti pour tout avouer quand son chevalier la prit violemment dans les bras pour les propulser contre un arbre.

Athéna - * Tu pourrais au moins avoir la décence de me laisser finir avant de te jeter sur moi de la sorte !!! *

Mais lorsqu'elle le vit réprimer un cri de douleur alors que du sang imbibait la manche de sa chemise, Saorie comprit que Seiyar venait avant tout de lui éviter une terrible attaque. Tournant la tête vers son origine, elle aperçu alors un homme vêtu d'une armure magnifique, sortir du bois.

Alcor – Je constate que tu ne te laisses pas prendre si facilement au dépourvu, Chevalier Pégase.

Seiyar – Tu sembles me connaître. Mais il n'en ai pas de même pour moi. Qui es-tu ?

Alcor – Mon nom est Alcor, Chevalier de sa très gracieuse majesté Ephemèrie.

Athéna – Que nous veux-tu chevalier ?

Alcor – J'ai pour mission de vous tuer Athéna.

Seiyar n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre d'avantage pour savoir qu'il devrait affronter cet homme. Il s'apprêtait à s'écarter de sa déesse pour s'approcher de leur nouvel ennemi quand Saorie le retint par le bras de toutes ses forces. Après tout, l'homme qui leur faisait face n'était peut-être pas vraiment mal intentionné. 

__

Viiii, ils veulent la tuer mais elle doute encore. Si c'est pas beau la confiance qu'elle porte au gens ^__^;;

Athéna – Pourquoi en avez-vous contre nous ? Ne pouvons nous pas régler nos différents sans combattre ?

Alcor – Pour le savoir, il vous suffirait de me suivre et de venir parler à ma Reine.

Seiyar – Il n'en ai pas question ! * Elle va pas me refaire son coup de 12 h pour la récupérer avant qu'elle ne meurt dans d'atroces souffrances ! J'aimerais ne pas être pressé par le temps pour une fois !!!!!!!!! *

Alcor – Economises ta salive Seiyar. Je sais déjà que pour l'atteindre, je devrais t'affronter.

Le chevalier Pégase s'apprêtait donc à se dégager d'Athéna quand celle-ci resserra de nouveau sa prise.

Athéna – Tu sembles en savoir beaucoup sur nous.

Alcor – Nous ne sommes pas stupides. Nous vous avons longuement observé afin de connaître nos ennemis. Et ce n'est d'ailleurs pas un hasard si je suis là ce soir.

L'étranger regarda alors le japonais droit dans les yeux.

Alcor – Si tu n'as pas peur de mourir, je suis prêt à me battre contre toi chevalier. Acceptes-tu mon défi ?

Seiyar – Et tu oses me le demander ?

Alcor – Je te rappelle que tu n'es pas en possession de ton armure. Aussi fort sois-tu, sans elle, tu n'as aucune chance contre moi.

Athéna – Il a raison, tu cours au suicide sans l'armure de pégase.

Alcor – Alors ? Vas-tu écouter celle à qui tu as juré obéissance et me laisser décider de son sort ou veux-tu mourir ?

Seiyar – J'ai peur que tu ne sois pas si bien informé sur mon compte, Chevalier. Il est bien connu que je n'ai jamais su respecter le vœux d'obéissance à cette petite princesse de pacotille.

Athéna - * Seiyar c'est vraiment pas le moment de m'insulter ! * 

Seiyar – Alors au risque de te décevoir, je ne vais choisir aucune de tes propositions. Je vais me battre contre toi et te vaincre, dois-je en mourir avec toi s'il le faut !!!!!!!

Alcor – Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part ! Suis moi !

Athéna – Non Seiyar n'y vas pas !

Seiyar – Tout ce passera bien Athéna. Alors rentrez vite, sans m'attendre.

Alcor – Il a raison. Quelque soit le vainqueur nous saurons vous retrouver. Une personne de votre rang n'a rien à faire sur un champs de bataille.

Seiyar réussit, non sans difficulté, à se détacher de la prise de la jeune princesse, avant de suivre son nouvel adversaire dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Arrivés dans une petite clairière, Alcor asséna un premier coup d'une extrême violence au chevalier de Bronze qui s'écrasa aussitôt contre un arbre. 

Le combat débutait sans plus attendre.

//

Au bout de vingt minutes l'issu de l'affrontement entre les deux chevaliers ne faisait plus aucun doute. Sans l'armure de Pégase, les coups de Seiyar ne pouvaient atteindre leur vitesse optimale. Et pourtant…

Alcor – * Ce jeune homme ne cesse de m'impressionner. Chacune de ses attaques est plus puissante et plus rapide que sa précédente. Et il supporte mes coups sans aucune protection.* Je dois avouer que je t'avais sous estimé Seiyar. Tu as plus de force que je ne l'aurais cru. Malheureusement pour toi, sans ton armure, ma victoire ne fait aucun doute.

Un dernier coup et le japonais s'effondra une fois encore contre un tronc, brisant net la cime de l'arbre.

Alcor – Je vais te porter le coup de grâce Seiyar.

Et comme depuis le début de leur combat, le chevalier se releva une fois de plus. Apercevant les mains de son adversaire, il réussit même à stopper ce dernier et le repousser avant d'être atteint par sa plus puissante attaque.

Alcor – C'est impossible !!! Où trouve t'il toute cette énergie ?

Seiyar – * Si seulement je pouvais avoir l'armure de Pégase, les choses ne se passeraient pas ainsi. *

//

Après avoir couru un magnifique sprint jusqu'au manoir qui eut quelques effets désastreux sur la robe de bal de la princesse, Saorie rentra enfin dans sa propriété.

Athéna – Faites qu'il soit là. Je vous en supplie, faites qu'il soit là !

Au manoir, Tatsumi discutait tranquillement avec Kiki après avoir ramené la limousine dans la garage.

Kiki – Où sont passés Seiyar et Saorie ?

Tatsumi – Une fois encore Seiyar a touché la susceptibilité de la princesse qui a donc décidé de rentrer à pied.

Kiki – Et où est Seiyar dans ce cas ?

Tatsumi – Il l'a suivis pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Kiki – J'y comprend rien. Depuis que je suis ici, ils n'ont cessé de se disputer alors qu'il me semblait qu'ils s'aimaient bien pourtant.

Tatsumi – Je crois que c'est bien là le problème.

Kiki – Hein ? * je comprend que dalle *

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit avec éclat pour laisser passer leur princesse échevelée, sa robe recouverte de sang et de boue, son épaule gauche dénudée.

Tatsumi – Mademoiselle Kido que ce passe t'il ?

Athéna – Il, il ….. _(excusez là, elle reprend difficilement son souffle)_

Tatsumi – Ne me dites pas que ce bâtard a essayé de vous ?

Un regard de haine pure, fit taire le major d'homme. Donc à première vue, il ne s'agissait pas de ce genre de problème.

Athéna – Kiki, je t'en prie. Tu es son seul espoir. Tu dois télé-porter l'armure de Pégase à Seiyar. S'il ne l'a pas au plus vite, il va mourir.

Kiki – Où se trouve t'il ?

Athéna – Quelque part dans les bois qui longent la voie ferrée. Fais vite. Il ne tiendra pas longtemps sans elle.

Kiki – C'est comme si c'était fait.

L'armure fit d'abord irruption à leurs cotés, avant de disparaître avec le jeune garçon.

Tatsumi – Que s'est-il passé ?

Athéna – Un chevalier vient d'apparaître et Seiyar se bat contre lui.

Tatsumi – Il ne peut pas attendre de connaître les intentions des gens avant de les agresser de la sorte ?

Athéna – Son intention était de me tuer alors cesses de parler de lui comme ça ! Tu m'as compris ????

Tatsumi – Pardonnez moi. Mais où allez-vous princesse ?

Athéna – Je retourne près de lui.

Tatsumi – Vous n'y pensez pas !!! Si jamais il venait à perdre, cela viendrait à vous jeter dans la gueule du…

__

Pourquoi continuer à parler quand il n'y a plus personne pour vous écouter ? ^_^;;;

Voyant qu'il n'avait toujours aucune autorité sur la jeune fille, Tatsumi prit sur lui et se précipita à l'extérieur rejoindre sa maîtresse.

Tastumi – Attendez ! Prenons la voiture, nous y serons plus vite.

La jeune fille ne répondit rien mais monta à la place du passager. Ses mains crispées et son visage reflétaient toute l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait à l'idée du combat qui se déroulait dans les bois. 

//

Alcor – Cette fois-ci tu n'y couperas pas ! Par les lames de l'enfer !!!!!!!!!!

Seiyar – C'est la fin.

Sachant ne pouvoir rien faire contre cette énième attaque, le chevalier Pegase allait fermer les yeux quand une lumière éblouissante s'interposa entre lui et son ennemi.

Seiyar – Qui ?

Contrairement à ce que l'un pouvait espérer et l'autre redouter, personne ne venait porter secours au chevalier en difficulté. Il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins que d'une simple armure.

Seiyar – Pégase ? Mais comment ?

Alcor – Quoi ????

En moins de deux secondes Seiyar se vit alors revêtu de son armure de bronze, sentant par son seul contact, une grande partie de ses forces lui revenir.

Seiyar – Tu souhaitais un combat loyal chevalier ? Ton vœux va être exaucé.

Le combat reprit alors avec plus de vigueur, les deux hommes mettant toute leur puissance dans chacun de leur coup.

//

Non loin de cette bataille, la princesse suivit de son fidèle valet progressait aux travers des arbres pour rejoindre la zone du combat. Ils n'y étaient pas encore qu'un bruit les fit s'arrêter alors qu'une petite silhouette leur faisait soudainement face.

Kiki –Athéna ! N'avancez pas plus.

Athéna – Kiki ! Tu l'as retrouvé ?

Kiki – Oui, mais leur combat est d'une rare violence. Vous ne devez pas vous approcher ou vous pourriez donner la possibilité à ce chevalier de vous frapper en même temps. Et puis Seiyar ne pourra pas se concentrer suffisamment sur ses propres attaques, s'il doit en plus penser à vous protéger.

Tatsumi – Il a raison princesse. Vous ne feriez que lui compliquer la tache. Soyez raisonnable, rentrez avec kiki. Je resterais pour assister à la fin du combat et ramener Seiyar.

Athéna – Il n'en est pas Question ! * Mais qui est censé être le chef ici ? Y'en a marre qu'on ne cesse de me donner des ordres. Quand vont-ils comprendre que je suis Athéna, Déesse de la Guerre ! *

Kiki – Mais !

Après un regard à Tatsumi peu enclin à contredire une fois de plus sa princesse, Kiki du se contraindre à les accompagner sur le lieu du combat. 

Kiki – * Deux petits détours et nous devrions arriver pour la fin de l'affrontement ^__^* Vous ne devriez pas vous faire tant de soucis. Après tout, Seiyar n'a jamais perdu un seul de ses combats depuis qu'il a reçu l'armure de Pégase.

Athéna – Je le sais bien, mais cet homme était puissant et …

//

Alcor – Malgré ton armure, tu ne peux rien contre moi chevalier.

Seiyar – Quoi ?

Alcor – Saches que nous avons étudiés toutes vos techniques de combat et que par conséquent aucun de tes coups ne pourra m'atteindre, puisque je sais déjà comment les parer.

Seiyar – C'est ce que nous allons voir !!!!

…. Par les points de Pégase !!!!! 

…….. Le tourbillons de Pégase !!!!!! 

………… Le météore de Pégase !!!!!!!!! 

……..……… La comète de Pégase !!!!!!!!!! _^_^;;; quelle originalité n'est-ce pas !_

Seiyar – * Non c'est impossible, rien n'y fait ! Il stoppe toutes mes attaques sans aucune difficulté. Il semble deviner tous mes gestes à l'avance. Comment est-ce possible ? Ce qu'il disait était donc vrai ? N'aurions nous donc aucune chance contre lui et ses compagnons d'armes ? Sommes nous voués à perdre ce nouveau combat ? Non, je ne dois pas baisser les bras. Bien qu'il connaisse toutes les parades à mes attaques, il reste nettement moins fort que moi. Il me suffirait de ….. Oui bien sûr !! Une attaque qui ne m'appartienne pas mais que je serais capable de maîtriser.*

Alcor – Alors tu acceptes ta défaite ?

Seiyar – De quelle défaite parles-tu ?

Alcor – * Quoi ? Qu'elle est ce sourire qu'il aborde. Aurait-il trouvé une parade à ma tactique ? *

Seiyar – Je dois te féliciter. Vous vous êtes étonnement bien préparé pour nous combattre. Mais sachez que vous resterez toujours inférieur aux chevaliers d'Athéna car nous avons quelque chose que vous n'aurez jamais.

Alcor – Et quelle est-elle, cette chose qui nous ferait tant défaut ?

Seiyar – Une raison pure de vous battre. Par la boule de feu du Lion !!!!

Tel le Chevalier du Lion Aioros, le jeune homme accumula alors toute son énergie dans une boule de feu qu'il projeta sur son adversaire.

Alcor – Mais ? Quelle est donc cette attaque ? Je ne la connais pas !

Seiyar – Ce coup est le premier que j'ai reçu de la part d'un chevalier d'Or et contrairement à moi, il te sera fatal. Meurs !!!!!!!!!!!!

Les deux chevaliers redoublèrent leurs attaques si bien qu'ils furent propulsés aux deux extrémités de la petite clairière. Bien que le combat était fini, le nom du vainqueur restait encore inconnu.

//

Athéna arriva au moment même où les deux hommes portaient leur ultime attaque. Après de longues minutes de silence pesant où elle n'osa avancer plus près, l'un des deux hommes à terre bougea doucement quelques muscles avant d'entreprendre de se relever. Le chevalier vaincu, lui, restait inexorablement immobile. Apercevant enfin le visage du vainqueur, Saorie se précipita vers lui.

Athéna – Seiyar !

Ce dernier ignora alors délibérément la demoiselle qui n'avait rien à faire en ce lieu pour s'approcher avant toute chose de son adversaire. Les yeux encore ouverts ce dernier regardait l'adolescent s'agenouiller à ses cotés.

Alcor – Je te félicite Seiyar. Tu m'as vaincu. Mais souviens toi qu'ils seront nombreux à prendre ma place dans notre combat.

Résigné et lassé de toujours devoir tuer des hommes qu'il respectait pour leur courage et leur force de conviction, Pégase referma avec douceur les paupières du mort. Bien que terrassé plus moralement que physiquement, il resta encore de longues minutes sur les genoux à observer celui qui lui avait prouvé être un homme d'honneur.

Seiyar – Tout cela prendra t'il fin un jour ?

Ne sachant trop comment interpréter cette scène, Athéna s'approcha de son chevalier prudemment. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il avait le droit de lui hurler dessus pour sa conduite infantile qu'était sa présence en ces lieux.

Athéna – Seiyar ?

Kiki – Bravo Chevalier ! Tu l'as bien eu. Vous voyez bien que s'était pas la peine de s'inquiéter. Enfin… heu…. tout va bien Seiyar ?

L'interpellé se releva enfin, bien décidé à faire bonne figure malgré tous les doutes et toutes les interrogations qui se pressaient à présent à lui. 

Seiyar – Ca va aller Kiki et grâce à ton aide. Je n'aurais eu aucune chance de le vaincre sans l'armure.

Kiki – Oh ba c'est rien, hein ! Tu sais je …

Mais déjà l'adolescent ne l'écoutait plus. Il marchait vers le chemin du retour, continuant d'ignorer celle qui restait, malgré toute chose, la cause de tous ces massacres. Au bout de trois pas, il s'effondra vaincu par la fatigue et ses blessures. Athéna aurait voulu se porter à son secours mais elle venait d'être prise de vitesse par Tatsumi.

Tatsumi – Laissez princesse. Je vais m'occuper de lui.

Aussitôt dit, il porta le corps inconscient de Seiyar jusqu'à la voiture tandis que Kiki se chargeait de masquer toutes traces du combat.

//

Dés leur retour au manoir, Saorie avait insisté pour que le meilleur médecin de la fondation vienne ausculté le jeune homme blessé. Tant et si bien qu'elle attendait à présent derrière la porte de sa chambre ce qui allait en résulter. Quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin, le visage peu expressif du spécialiste ne lui fut d'aucune aide.

Athéna – Alors ?

Médecin – Côtes cassées, contusions et autres hématomes. Rien de bien nouveau. Il refuse l'hospitalisation et comme vous pouvez vous en douter m'a renvoyé ces anti-douleurs au visage.

__

Tiens, ca me rappelle un petit Perfect Soldier ^_^;;

Athéna – Merci d'être venu malgré tout.

Médecin – hum.

L'homme parti, l'adolescente respira une grande bouffée d'air avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et entrer à son tour dans la petite chambre. Au milieu de celle-ci se trouvait Seiyar, bandé sur tout le torse qui remettait sa chemise de pyjama.

Athéna – Seiyar ?

Seiyar – Hum ?

Athéna – Tu devrais les prendre.

Pour plus de clarté, Saorie lui tendit la boite de gélules que le médecin lui avait laissé à tout hasard.

Seiyar – Combien de fois devrais-je te répéter que ce genre de chose n'a aucun effet sur nous ?

Athéna – Tu m'as dit que cela n'avait de résultat que si vous le leur permettiez. Ce qui n'est pas pareil. Moi je juge nécessaire que tu les prennes même si je sais pertinemment que tu as connu bien pire.

Un combat silencieux eut alors lieu entre les deux jeunes gens et finalement ce fut lui qui céda, un peu.

Seiyar – Très bien je les garde et les prendrais si j'en ressens le besoin.

Saorie ne lui répondit rien, elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne les prendrait pas. Aussi, elle se contenta de lui reboutonner sa chemise, s'appliquant à la tache pour ne pas avoir à recroiser son regard.

Athéna – Pourquoi refuses-tu toujours de te soigner une fois la bataille terminée ?

Seiyar – Qu'est-ce qui te prend de réagir comme ça ? Je n'ai que quelques blessures superficielles et tu te comportes comme si je …

Exaspéré de la voir sur ces fichus boutons, Seiyar posa ses mains sur celle d'Athéna, espérant ainsi qu'elle s'arrête.

Athéna – Je me sens si impuissante à chacun de vos combats. Je voudrais faire quelque chose mais je ne peux pas et …et …

Seiyar – Et ce n'est pas à toi de te battre. Ce n'est pas ton rôle de le faire. Nous avons accepté notre destinée de notre plein grès. Tu ne nous as pas forcé à te prêter serment que je sache ?

Athéna – Très drôle. C'est pourtant clairement ce que mon grand père a fait pourtant !

Entrevoyant où se situait le problème, le jeune homme prit son visage pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux, histoire de mettre les choses au point une bonne fois pour toute.

Seiyar – Vous nous avez peut-être forcé à obtenir ces armures. Mais une fois celles-ci en notre possession, nous nous sommes mis de ton coté de nous même. Le meilleur exemple étant Ikki. Après t'avoir connu et compris qui tu représentais, il n'a pas hésité à revenir sur le droit chemin. Alors arrêtes.

Athéna – Tu as raison. Pardonnes moi d'être aussi faible.

Seiyar – * C'est pas vrai, elle pige que dalle ou quoi ? * 

Bien qu'il s'en défendrait toujours, le chevalier Pégase fut touché par la détresse de la jeune femme. Aussi, il la prit dans ses bras dans l'espoir utopique de la consoler une bonne fois pour toute.

Aux trois autres coins du monde, quatre jeunes hommes ressentaient au même instant un appel au plus profond de leur être. Un appel de leur déesse. Car selon toute vraisemblance, il était l'heure de reprendre la lutte éternelle du bien contre le mal.

//

Quelques jours venaient de passer depuis le combat de Seiyar contre Alcor lorsqu'on sonna à la grande porte du manoir. Un jeune garçon se précipita sur celle-ci connaissant déjà l'identité des visiteurs. Tandis que la princesse Saorie Kido descendait les grands escaliers avec toute la prestance du à son rang.

Shiryu – Kiki !!

Athéna – Shiryu ! Comme je suis heureuse de te revoir.

Oubliant tout protocole, Saorie se jeta presque dans les bras du chevalier du dragon, avant de remarquer une jeune femme toussotant légèrement devant cet évident manque de tenue.

__

Shunrei l'accompagne car elle en a marre de rester aux fourneaux quand son homme part à la guerre la laissant seule avec un vieux aux mains baladeuses ^_^°

Shiryu – Que s'est-il passé ?

En guise de réponse, Saorie lui résuma les derniers évènements en date, tout en l'entraînant dans l'un des grands salons où Seiyar y dormait tranquillement.

Shiryu – Et comment va t'il ?

Ne laissant pas le temps à la princesse de parler, une voix se fit entendre en provenance du fauteuil qui leur tournait le dos.

Seiyar – Il va très bien. Je te remercie de t'en soucier.

Loin d'être surpris, Shiryu s'approcha de son meilleur ami.

Shiryu – J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais déjà un combat d'avance sur nous autres.

Seiyar – Que veux-tu ? J'ai toujours aimé me faire remarquer. Bonjour Shunrei.

Shunrei – Seiyar, je suis heureuse de te revoir.

N'en attendant pas plus, Seiyar se leva enfin pour les saluer tout deux comme il se devait quand Saorie éleva la voix.

Athéna – Seiyar ! Tu m'avais promis de te reposer jusqu'à leur retour.

Seiyar – A quoi bon puisque je vais très bien ? * Elle va me lâcher, oui !?!! *

Soudain, une ombre passa au dessus des quatre jeunes gens, avant de s'abattre violemment dans le dos du chevalier Pégase. Ce dernier se plia alors de douleur, serrant les dents devant le regard désabusé des quelques témoins de cette scène quelque peu inattendue.

^_^;;;;;;;

Shiryu – Kiki, c'était pour quoi cette démonstration ?

Seiyar – Argggggg…… Je vais mourir !!!!

Kiki – Je suis désolé Seiyar. Je voulais pas te faire mal. C'était qu'un jeu.

Athéna – Seiyar ?

Seiyar – Saorie appelle un médecin, vite !!!!

Kiki – Non. Je voulais pas. Pitié, ne meurs pas !!!!!!!

Devant le visage noyé de larmes du jeune garçon, Seiyar cessa ses plaintes avant de laisser s'échapper un rire, suivis de peu par Saorie.

Seiyar – Je blaguais.

Le visage carnassier, un sourire de démon aux lèvres, kiki lui répondit sans une once d'hésitation

Kiki – Moi aussi.

Sur quoi, le pauvre Seiyar s'effondra sur son postérieur de dépit.

Shiryu – * Et dire que cet imbécile heureux est sensé sauver le monde ! ^_^;*

Fin provisoire

Puisque ceci n'est que le commencement. …….

Mimi Yuy

Décembre 1999 - Janvier 2000

Voili, voilà ! Cette fic qui est une atrocité, est enfin terminée. Vous pouvez lâcher votre soupir de soulagement. Avant toute chose, je me dois de féliciter tout ceux qui auront eu le courage de lire cette horreur jusqu'au bout (à mon avis, il n'y en aura pas ou très, très peu. Car avouons le cette histoire est terriblement nulle). Non seulement, il n'y a pas d'intrigue, mais en plus c'est mal écris. Pourquoi l'avoir mise sur ce site me demanderez-vous alors ? Ben, malgré sa nullité, je l'aime bien quand même. Pis ca fera peut-être réagir quelqu'un qui sait ? Enfin, voilà.

Pour ce qui est de cette absence de fin. Celle-ci s'explique par le fait que je n'ai jamais pris le temps, ni eu l'envie d'ailleurs de poursuivre cette fic. Après tout, la suite est très simple. Après avoir découvert l'origine de leur nouveaux ennemis, les chevaliers partent tous se battre quelque part. L'Afrique, tient ça changerait un peu. Non ?

Et en sortent vainqueur. _Oh quelle surprise !!_

Pour ce qui est des sentiments entre Seiyar et Saorie. Pour moi, il n'y a rien de plus clair. Ils s'aiment. (viii pour moi Seiyar n'est pas homo comme le suppose bon nombre de fic Yaoi. De toute façon personne ne doit aimer ce personnage à part moi ^^ alors, cela ne dérangera pas beaucoup d'entre vous que je me l'imagine bourreaux des cœur du genre gauche et pas très habile). Bref, avec Saorie ca pourrait se faire. Après tout, ils ne se quittent jamais et ne cessent de se battre l'un pour l'autre. D'un autre coté, je les vois mal vivre et s'entendre dans une vie de couple de tous les jours. 

Imaginez !

Saorie – Seiyar, soit gentil mon poussin va sortir la poubelle.

Seiyar – Si tu le désirs mon trésors. Mais dans ce cas, fais quelque chose pour moi. Arrêtes ces foutus colorations, je déteste les cheveux violets !!!!!!!!!

Saorie – Ben qu'est-ce qui te prend mon susucre d'amour ? 

Bref invivable ! ^__^°


End file.
